


The Right Side

by lovemyway (vesper93)



Series: Speak Or Die [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Current Events, M/M, Protests, Quarantine, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper93/pseuds/lovemyway
Summary: Timmy hits the streets in the name of justice. Armie is worried.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: Speak Or Die [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526078
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	The Right Side

‘ _I’m just worried about you baby, I'm so scared you'll get sick. But just know that no matter how much I’m worried, I’m ten thousand times more proud of you than that.’_

Timmy blushed, despite himself, ‘It’s not about being proud though, is it? It’s about doing what’s right.’

_‘There was once a story where a wise character said, we will all have to make the choice between what is right and what is easy, and how people made that choice, would show who they really were,’_

This time Timmy giggled, ‘Did you just quote _Dumbledore_ at me?’

‘ _Yeah well, sometimes it’s applicable.’_

He laughed, ‘Yeah okay, whatever. But in this case, it’s not even really a choice that needs to be made. It’s about being on the right side of history, or a side of history that shouldn’t even exist. One that should have been put right centuries and centuries ago.’

‘ _I know baby, I know… I just wish I could be there with you.’_

‘I know,’ he said, ‘I wish you were here too. Are there still no flights leaving the Islands?’

His favourite person in the whole world shook his head on the screen, the abominable mohawk gone. Yes, he had posted about a thirst trap on Instagram, but that was mostly just to rile up the fans. He definitely preferred his lover sans mohawk. His short buzz cut showed off his defined cheek bones and beautiful full lips. Lips he hadn’t kissed in far far too long.

‘ _But I – no, never mind_ ,’

‘What?’ he asked, leaning forward into the screen, as if that would somehow bring him physically closer to the man he loved.

‘ _It’s nothing, I just wish I was there is all.’_

‘Same,’ he repeated, ‘But I’ve got to go. I’m meeting the others at 11.’

_‘Okay, have you got your mask? And your gloves? Hood?’_

‘Yes, yes, and yes,’ he said, holding them up in turn to prove the affirmative.

_‘And the others will look out for any crazy fangirls?’_

Timmy smiled, ‘I don’t think that will be a problem. I don’t think most people will associate this greasy spitball with the Haider-wearing-guy they see on the red carpet.’

_‘Haider wearing angel; get it right,’_ said Armie, a smile gracing his beautiful face.

‘If you say so,’ he said with a shrug.

‘ _I do say so. And baby, as much as I love you no matter how you look… how long is it since you washed your hair?’_

‘Six days,’ said Timmy, his grin belaying his almost pride in that statement.

‘ _Really leaning into that greasy spitball thing?’_

‘Hell yeah, the grungier the better. Easier to hide in plain sight.’

‘ _Okay, stay safe_. _I’ll talk to you later?’_

_‘_ Yup, I’ll text you when I’m back, because I’m not sure when it’ll be alright?’

‘ _Okay, and I pray to god that you won’t, but if you need your phonecall?’_

‘Then you’ll be the first one I call,’ Timmy said, ‘But I won’t need it.’

*

And he was right, for the most part, he did stay out of trouble. The only time things got a little hairy was when just along from the street from where he was stood, a minor clash between protestors and the police broke out. It was quite small, given some of what he’d seen on the internet. Not that those sorts of clashes should be happening at all, and he looked on in dismay as people ran from the tear gas clouds that had bubbled further down the street. It looked as if it had been let off too far away to actually touch any of the protestors, and in any case, the wind wasn’t really blowing in either direction, so the gas kind of stayed motionless. Nobody seemed to be harmed, thankfully.

Other than that, the whole place had a bright sort of energy. It felt right, and very very necessary. He looked around at the determined faces of hundreds and thousands who had poured out onto the streets to protest vile murder and systematic injustice. The signs spoke of anger, the need for justice, the desire for equality. Whilst he was sure that the current administration would do everything in its power to avoid delivering justice, peace, equality, or any particular change that didn’t suit them, it still felt like this needed to be done. In fact, it would probably suit this administration best to provoke more and more violence, division. Whatever it took for them to stay in power.

But justice was possible. Just enough people needed to fight for it. And judging by what he had seen over the past few days and weeks, thousands and thousands, possible millions of people were willing to fight for it. And he was just one of those millions; raising his voice in the clamour to be heard. One tiny piece in a very big machine, that one day might be able to roll towards the justice that was needed.

*

It was growing dark when he returned to the apartment he was renting; he was covered in dust, his clothes were sweaty, his voice was hoarse from shouting, and his feet ached. He wasn’t sure how many miles he’d walked today, but he knew it was a lot. Right now, he needed a shower, a hot mug of ginger and lemon so he didn’t completely lose his voice, and fresh clothes.

He opened the door, put his homemade sign down on the other side and kicked off his shoes. He’d just put his keys down on the cabinet by the door when he heard a creak of a floorboard. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck.

‘Hello?’ he called out, his hand reaching for his phone, ready to dial the first number he could find in case some crazy stalker had managed to break into his apartment. He thought he’d been pretty savvy at hiding his location but –

‘Surprise!’

His hand leapt to his chest, as he tried to ignore the little shriek that had just come out of his mouth, half a second before he started giggling.

‘Jesus Christ, Armie! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were some crazy fan or something –,’

Armie cut him off by taking three steps forward and kissing him deeply, hands cupping his jaw in a gesture so familiar he curved his body into it. This felt like home. No matter where he was in the world, this always felt like home.

Armie pushed him away after a moment, ‘Oh my god, you reek.’

‘What?’ said Timmy, looking down at himself and then sniffing his shirt, wrinkling his nose before chuckling to himself, ‘Nah, isn’t this manly smell sexy?’

‘Nooooo,’ said Armie grinning, ‘Definitely not when it’s this ripe.’

Timmy grinned, leaning up and kissing him softly again, ‘Deal with it.’

‘Oh, I will,’ said Armie, leaning down and kissing him again, capturing him in a kiss that he’d missed so much. It was all he’d wanted for months and months, and now it didn’t quite seem real.

‘How did you get in?’ Timmy asked when he broke away, hands stroking up and down his lover’s arms, the feel of the muscles oh so familiar.

‘Spare key on the top of the doorframe? Not exactly subtle Timmy,’ Armie said.

‘Yeah well there’s only one person in my life who I know who would be able to reach that high,’ he said with a grin.

‘True,’ said Armie with a grin and a shrug.

‘And -,’

‘Babe, I know that you’ve got a million questions right now, and we need to catch up, but can we maybe do that in the shower?’ Armie cut him off, by gently putting his finger up to his lips. He sucked into his mouth coyly before nipping at Armie’s fingertip.

‘Together?’ he asked as he let go.

‘Of course,’ Armie grinned, unzipping Timmy’s hoodie and gently pushing it off his shoulders.

*

A few minutes later and he stepped backwards under the warm water running from the rain shower, the grime of the day beginning to run away down the drain, his aching muscles slowly unbunching under the joyful heat. His eyes widened as Armie opened the shower door and stepped in after him; he was still amazed, after all this time, that this beautiful man was his.

‘I’ve missed you,’ Timmy murmured over the pouring of the water, ‘I’m so glad you’re here.’

‘I’ve missed you too,’ Armie replied, taking him into his arms, ‘I love you.’

‘How did you get here?’

‘Plane,’ Armie said, kissing his neck, ‘Like most people who want to get off the islands.’

‘Alright, Captain Obvious!’ he said, gently smacking his chest, ‘How did you do that, when you said there was no flights leaving?’

‘Let’s just say that a private plane and runway was involved, as well as plenty of money changing hands. It’s both incredibly great, and incredibly wrong, what you can get done if you’ve got enough money to do it,’ Armie said.

‘Either way, I’m very grateful for the result,’ he said, kissing the hollow of Armie’s throat.

‘I’m going to have to hole up here for two weeks for quarantine,’ said Armie, ‘But then I’ll be out on the streets with you. I promise.’

Timmy smiled up at him, holding him close.

‘I love you,’ he said, ‘I love you. I love you. And now… Make love to me.’

‘My pleasure,’ said Armie with a grin, kissing him deeply once again. Timmy gave himself over to it wholly, pressing his naked wet body against Armie’s, wanting to feel every inch of him. Every inch that he had been denied for so many months as the world descended into chaos. His heart felt so full at that moment he was worried it might shatter. At least he knew, if it did, then Armie would be there to put it back together, piece by piece.


End file.
